Owing to the security of our society becomes worse than before, many people have prepared alarms or dazzling guns to defense themselves from being attacked. The dazzling guns is too aggresive and may hurt themself or children, accidentally. Therefore, alarm is considered a better device to protect people.
However, the present alarm on market, as shown in FIGS. 5A, and 6, composes of an alarm A having a socket A1 adapted to receive a cord B1 therein, an insulating housing B, and an insulating sleeve B3. The cord B1 is connected to one end of an electric wire B12, the other end of the wire B12 is connected pair of copper plates B11, respectively, which are located in the housing B. The clip B2 is made of a piece of elastic material in V-shaped profile, having its joint end inserted in the housing B, while the free ends of the clip B2 protrude therefrom. The clip B2 functions as a switch to activate the alarm A when the free ends are in open status, or deactivate the alarm when the free ends of the clip B2 are sealed in closed status by the sleeve B3, as shown in FIG. 5B.
However, the sleeve B3 is a separate item from the alarm itself that is very inconvenient to use.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which utilizes an actuating rod to activate or to deactivate the alarm.